7_pieces_of_8_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
GorGround
About GorGround A Desert country. The Country has two Major cities that holds their population. One is Called Ground the City, It is a city of underground inhabitants. The People who live underground are normally miners and Is how the Country gets most of its trading and wealth. The other City is called Gor. Gor Is a Ancient Asia Resembling City that Holds the Country’s Largest Company, The Path Organization. Responsible for directing those with telepathic abilities and responsible for mining/creating/crafting Materials, which in return work as the countries goods, services, and the countries money for said materials. In short, the country basically makes it’s people slaves under mind control. Separating the Poor underground and the Wealthy Above the Sand. Gorground is governed by a single god. Their word is not argued with due to high amounts of respect paid by both the wealthy and enslaved folk of the country. Given that the god has no unfair laws, the citizens look up to said god with compassion and loyalty to make their country thrive. The citizens are very religious to the god, they will kill, bleed and die for them. The god never orders, only advises, the citizens then act on what is supervised. The citizens see their god as a worthy individual of their loyalty and devotion, also respect the power he has to offer to protect them and bring them victory in any war or fight. The god does not have any underlying power, no judges, no officers, just them and their trust in his people. Law is very strange in Gorground due to the lack of outspoken anarchy and bad things happening. Although if the god is spoken against or if any citizen, wealthy or enslaved disobeys the gods word or leadership, there could be punishment. Punishments include being banished from the surface world and made to work in the mines. If the citizen was already a worker, he/she or it will be forced to work longer shifts with less benefits towards them and their work. Punishment by death is not a thing in the country of Gorground but if a criminal murders, rapes or performs any class A crimes, they will be banished, this is seen by locals as a death sentence because the surrounding area around the city is so harsh, barren and hostile that most who are banished will not last long. Culture The culture of Gorground is a very sacred one. In terms of religion, there is only one, common in this country. This religion is called Xiangxin yi, 'Faith in the one.' This religion devotes all who worship the one god of Gorground to a happy, fair and rewarding life. Also provides not a sanctuary upon death, but loyalty and spot of remembrance. Folk lore also says that every Xiangxin member has their name carved in the gods throne wall upon death to be eternal in the halls of the great. Other culture in Gorground includes that the slaves work because they believe that if they do, they're proving themselves to the one. Workers are thought to be more respected in the eyes of the one because of their devotion to their work to keep Gorground alive, but in reality the one does not induce favouritism on those who work, his opinion of his children all lie fair and equal. Jobs Inside the Path Organization - Marketplace owners: These jobs offer small-medium pay for the stall owners depending on what products they're selling. For example, if Person X is a winter clothing market owner and Person Y is a summer clothing market owner. Person X will make more earnings in the winter than Person Y and person Y will make more earnings in the summer than Person X. Marketplace owners get paid based on their own earnings from the day. Average about $10-$40 at the end of each week. - Street cleaners: These jobs earn the workers a small amount of money as most of Gorgrounds country is desert, so the winds end up carrying most of the trash away with it anyways, but it's a nice easy job for those looking for low income and a easy paying job. Paid $20 at the end of each week. - Building maintenance workers: These jobs offer a substantial amount of pay because of how, 1. Dangerous they can be, with lack of Personal Protective Equipment in Gorground and 2. How often the job needs to be done. Gorgrounds surface buildings are old and ancient, so they're almost glass. They can withstand quite a beating but not as much as modern buildings, so they need to be maintained. Paid $80 at the end of each week. - Local water inspectors: This job offers Medium pay due to the amount of deceases that could be caught from doing the job. These workers' job is to maintain the water supply to a consumable level, such as testing, chemically diluting or purifying the supply. Paid $40 at the end of each week. - Mine keepers: This job offers a High pay. The job is to make sure all workers are treated with the best of care and that the mine is in workable condition. If not, it will be reported to both the god and the mining safety officers, so they can get on site to fix the issues. Paid $60 at the end of each week. - Miners: This job offers Medium pay. The job is to mine precious stones, minerals and substances that could be used to manufacture weapons, armor and other craftable equipment and gear. If a worker is to find anything that comes under any of those three categories, they're to report it to the Mine keepers and the material keepers straight away. Paid $30 at the end of each week. - Material keepers: This job offers Medium pay. The job is to look after the minerals, materials and ores that the miners find. Their job is to also keep stock on every piece of mined substance that comes their way. This includes recording the date, time found, name of the mineral and where it was found in the mine. Paid $30 at the end of each week. - Mining safety officers. This job offers High pay. The Mining safety officers job is to maintain the mines to a workable level. If they get any reports of health and safety hazards that could potentially cause harm, their job is to resolve the issue. This job is incredibly dangerous so that is why the pay level is high. Paid $80 at the end of each week.